The systems of this kind, which are known, comprise a system carrying wire or cable reels which moves from one cable anchoring point to the following anchoring point upstream of an obstacle and then from an anchoring point downstream of the latter to the then next anchoring point.
The major inconvenience of the known systems is that they do not permit a continuous unwinding and laying of the wires in case of an obstacle.